


Dangers Not Yet Faced

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers Not Yet Faced

Leetah knew there was danger beyond the borders of Sorrow's End. While she did not have Savah or Suntop's talent for sensing beyond, she knew it as well as she knew her lifemate's soul name. 

*Leetah?* 

She turned around to see Cutter standing behind her, half hidden by the shadows of the night. Leetah embraced him, letting his warmth soothe her. *Tam.* 

*Your thoughts are burdened, lifemate.* There is curiosity in the send, but Leetah shook her head. She didn't want to voice her concerns, not yet. 

They mated under the stars and Leetah held Cutter as tight as possible. 


End file.
